Differences Forgotten
by Mining300
Summary: Po, his allies, and his enemies have been stolen from their world. Can they find it in them to work with the people they hate the most? And with a very unexpected twist can they survive this wicked game. Later TiPo. Crane x Viper.


**Note: Only the villainous faction has technology, this is not a fan-fiction where The Valley Of Peace is technologic advanced.**

"Scan!" A deep voice said.

"Incomplete, sir."

A gloved hand slammed down on an arm rest. "Scan someone else!"

"Scanning . . . Incomplete."

"Show all the incomplete, video feed."

Suddenly all around the one controller, who was in the shadows, live feed of The Furious Five, Shifu, The Masters Council, Fenghuang, Temutai, Hundun, Wu Kong, and Fu-Xi popped up. "Scan again."

"Incomplete."

The Controller face-palmed. "What was I thinking, coming to this primitive planet! Wait . . . connect all of them. Is there anyone?"

"Scanning . . . Match found. Complete."

The Controller stroked his chin for a moment. "List all possible connection above a 3 point rating."

Suddenly all the live video feed shrunk and more popped up. The Controller laughed as more and more feed popped up. "Send out the drones. And thank you, Dragon Warrior." He said as he looked at the feed with a panda cooking in a wooden kitchen.

**(An few Minutes Later, The Jade Palace)**

As the six sat at the table with their bowls of Po's soup Monkey and Mantis had smirks on their face waiting for the right moment to make jokes about the new relationship in the palace.

"So . . . can you believe that Shifu wasn't surprised when you told him about your new relationship?" Po asked after swallowing a lump of noodles.

Viper and Crane exchanged glances before Crane spoke. "Yeah, he didn't seem surprised at all, but at the same time you know he knew this was coming."

"Like everything! You can't hide anything from him . . . or his ears." Po remarked.

Someone behind Po cleared his throat and everyone's eyes widened. "He's behind me isn't he?"

Po looked behind him. "Master Shifu?! Um . . . we saved you a seat and a bowl of noodles. "

Shifu grabbed a bowl of noodles and took a seat in-between Monkey and Tigress.

"Speaking of People with beards and unreasonably large and thing mustaches, did Viper tell her dad about the relationship?" Mantis asked.

"Um . . . not really. I am going to tell him, but after he gets a good impression of Crane, he kind of doesn't like avians".

"Yeah? And when are you going to find the time to introduce them?" Monkey said.

"I don't know, but I will." Viper said with a frown.

"You should just tell him, Master Viper. Happy or not, he has no choice but to accept it and hopefully be proud." Master Shifu said that putting his chopsticks down.

"Uh . . . anyone know what that is?" Mantis said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

They all turned to what Mantis was looking at to see a Mechanical dome with four spider legs coming out of it. Suddenly it jumped towards Shifu and latched onto his back. Before anyone could get up to help Shifu there was a burst of energy and they were gone.

"Shifu?!" Po said bursting from his chair. In a flash everyone was out of their chairs. Shifu was gone. Suddenly they heard metal grinding sounds. They turned around to see six more Drones all ranging in size.

"Hey Mantis, they got your size right." Monkey said with widened eyes.

All the drones leaped from the walls towards the six warriors. "Run!" Monkey said and everyone dashed threw the door. Suddenly there was a burst of energy.

Po spun around to see Monkey, Crane, Viper, and Tigress run past him. "Mantis!"

Tigress stopped and turned to see Po standing there when the Drones come out of the kitchen. "Po!" She said grabbing his shoulder and yanking him away.

They continued to run into the hall of heroes. They all started to look around for the Drones. "What are those things?" Monkey said looking around.

Suddenly a Drone came from behind Crane and attached to his back. "No! Crane!" Viper said lunging towards Crane tacking the Drone. There was a burst of energy and both of them where gone.

"No!" Po shouted noticing other Drones appearing.

Po and Monkey gulped as the Drones lunged for the three. All three warriors jumped out of the way. The fourth Drone attached to Monkey in midair. There was a burst of energy signaling that Monkey was gone.

Po and Tigress landed next to each other. "Monkey!" Po shouted and clenched his fists.

"Po watch out!" Tigress said pushing Po out of the way and a Drone attached to her. There was a burst of energy and Po shot to his feet. "Tigress! No!"

Po turned around to see the last two Drones. He lowered his head and didn't move when one attached to him. Po blinked and he was in a different world, a barren city, he was in the heart of a barren city.

Suddenly a loud booming voice could be heard everywhere in the City. "Hello, I am The Controller, I control this realm. You all have something in common, The Dragon Warrior, and I used that to pick you for my entertainment. This world is not the real world, there is no escape for you. Enjoy the Game while you can!"

Po closed his eyes and sighed. His eyes popped open when he heard someone behind him. "Po?"

"Peng?"


End file.
